


Serendipity

by SapphireSoulmate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic, and a lil' bit of angst because why not, happy end yeah probably i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoulmate/pseuds/SapphireSoulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serendipity<br/>(n.) luck that takes the form of finding valuable things that are not looked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. l'esprit de l'escalier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l'esprit de l'escalier  
> (n.) lit. "spirit of the staircase"; the feeling you get after leaving a conversation, when you think of all the things you should've said.
> 
> or
> 
> Chat Noir thought he wanted this but then he didn't.  
> Or did he?

“Are you sure about this, my lady?”  
“Yes.”

Atop the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat, hand in hand, waiting for their Miraculous to disappear, for their other sides to appear. Chat was especially delighted. He and the Lady weren’t dating but somehow she agreed to think about it if they got to know each other. He jokingly replied by saying that they should reveal their identities so that the getting-to-know part would be easier and to his surprise she suddenly agreed to it. He asked her again to confirm that she wasn’t just teasing and her words were more than enough to assure him that she was serious. How many years has it been since he waited for this day? Five? Six? He can’t even think straight because of what is happening right before his very eyes.

“You’re all tense, Alleycat.”

“I- I never really thought that you’d agree into something like this.”

“Well, I did so...” Ladybug’s miraculous started blinking and chat’s heart began to beat faster and faster but then it stops when he sees her without the mask.

Ladybug is Marinette. This knowledge terrified him to unimaginable lengths. How was he to fix this mess?

“Well, what do you think? Aren’t I a pretty little thing?”

“Listen Marinette. I never meant to-”

"How do you know my name?"

He wanted to explain, to tell her that he didn’t know, that he never meant to make her feel that way but before he could do it as Chat Noir, his miraculous bails out on him, she let go of his hand and everything began to fall apart.

“Oh God, Chat. You’re... You’re Adrien. I can’t. I can’t possibly do this.”

“Marinette, I can explain.”

“You don’t need to explain anything.”

“Yes, I do. I love you. I’ve loved you for the longest time and will continue still.”  
He hoped that his feelings will get through her, that she might give him the chance but she doesn’t.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry.”

Adrien’s words echoed throughout the locker room, as they left Marinette in shambles. Those two words were more than enough to shatter her, _to destroy her_ but it wasn’t like she wasn’t ready for this. In fact, she predicted it. She knew better than anyone that Adrien doesn’t see her that way. They rarely talked to each other and whenever they do, she can’t seem to form proper sentences and their conversations all end up going haywire but here she is, standing in front of the boy of her dreams, getting rejected.

“I know. You don’t have to apologize.” she replies, picking up the courage to smile at the boy.  
  
But Adrien can see pass that smile, can feel the pain in her voice and the sadness in her eyes. He wanted to do something, to console her, to lift up the spirits of the girl but he didn’t like her, well he did like her but not the way she likes him. Marinette is a sweet person, a kind girl, talented and creative but his heart belonged to the Lady and so he did what he thought was right.

“If you don’t mind, we can be fr-” but before the blond could continue his proposition she stops him.

“You don’t have to feel bad for me. I’ll be fine.”

Her words hit him hard. She saw through his actions. She knew that he felt guilty and wanted to comfort her so she does what she could to reassure the man that she’ll be alright and will not be needing any consolation even if what she spouts probably hurts her.

But it only fuels the feelings of Adrien even more. He tries to approach her, to reach for her shoulders “Marinette, I-” but she takes a step back and it leaves him speechless.

“I... I wanted this, okay? I wanted you to know since we’ll be graduating soon and I might never have the chance to talk to you again. And it’s not like I never saw this coming. I knew that I would get rejected. I know, Adrien so please... Just please...”

A singer tear fell and then all the others followed. What Marinette dreaded the most was happening and she couldn’t help it. She told herself countless times not to cry after this, especially not to cry in front of him but she couldn’t stop it. He saw the kindness of Adrien, the kindness and gentleness that she loved. At that moment, she realized what she lost and all the emotions she kept bottled up to save face all came gushing out like a waterfall.

Adrien wanted to soothe her, to tell her that this was never his intention, that he did enjoy her company and that she is a wonderful person but he didn’t. It scared him that doing so might hurt Marinette even more than he already did. So instead he leaves her alone and walks back to class to give her some privacy.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry.”  
  
Those were the same words he told her back then, back when she was the one in his shoes. Of all things, he never expected this. Was it all just bad luck? He hurt the love of his life, his partner, Marinette, Ladybug. He didn’t want to. He never meant to but all his regrets came in too late. He should’ve talked to her, at the very least. He should’ve tried to fix the rift between them, to not have left the girl to her own devices but he didn’t. And now the feeling he had back then has come to haunt him.

_**l'esprit de l'escalier.** _

He shouldn’t have stopped. He should’ve embraced her and told her how much he respected her, admired her and how he saw all those wonderful things in her, that even if he doesn’t feel that way for her, it doesn’t make her less and that she’ an amazing person but all those words were meant for a time in the past, a chance he allowed to get away. He can never continue that conversation ever again. He can never go back to that period where nothing was between them. But he could try.

“I get it. I’m not really in a position to ask this of you at all. You don’t have to answer or feel bad about your decision.”

“Thank you.”

He sees the same eyes, the same pained eyes he saw years ago in that locker room. And the thought hit him. This is it. This is his chance to fix things with Ladybug, with Marinette. It’s now or never. He can’t change the past but he most certainly can aim for a brighter future, one where she is smiling, one where her eyes shone bright like the sun and stars were inside them, one where he can make her happy. _Chat Noir never gave up on Ladybug so why in the world would Adrien give up on Marinette?_

“If you’re fine by it-”

“We can be friends? I didn’t buy that one back then but we’re adults and partners. I wouldn’t mind being that now.”

“I can live with that too but that wasn’t what I meant to say this time around.”

“Then, what do you mean?” Marinette’s face was left puzzled. She didn’t runaway, well, technically she couldn’t but it seemed fine enough to continue this conversation. If she really will work with Adrien, of all people, to cleanse Akumas then she has to get over that incident and being ‘friends’ is a good start for that. And Adrien says he understands the situation so everything is pretty much working out the way she wants them too. Well, at least before Adrien spoke again.

“What I meant to say was, if you ever change your mind, I’ll be waiting for you, my lady.”


	2. la douleur exquise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la douleur exquise  
> (n.) the exquisite pain of wanting the affection of someone you know you can never have
> 
> or
> 
> Chat Noir is Ladybug's partner, nothing more and nothing less.

“Are you sure about this, Marinette?” Alya was skeptical, actually more annoyed than just skeptical but it wasn’t her call. It’s her best friend's.

“It’s the best internship in all of Paris. I can’t just let this chance slip.”

But she could see the sparkles in Marinette’s eyes, a rare sight in this time and day so she does little to stop her. What she does is offer her advice and tell her the probable consequences of her action.

“What about Adrien?” 

“Oh relax, Alya. I’m working for Gabriel Agreste, not his son. An intern can’t possibly meet him.”

* * *

“HE’S CHAT NOIR!!??!”

 “Alya...”

 “Oh, my bad. It’s just that I never saw this coming. I mean, I kinda did edit pictures of him to look like Chat but I never thought he was the real deal. I was kinda happy for you too. I mean, it’s been awhile since you started to looks for someone.”

 “I can’t help it if the first guy I dated left me for a studio in America.”  
“Oh, Marinette.”

* * *

“Ooohhh... Adrien.”

Surprise was painted all over Marinette’s face. How is this happening? Just how. And why? An intern can’t possibly meet Adrien Agreste, a well-known model who is also the son of a prestigious fashion designer who happens to be the CEO of Paris’ greatest fashion line. Nope. It’s just not possible or so young intern convinced herself.

“Remind me again why you’re here.”  
“My dad said he’d show me around but it seems he’s not here yet.”

“Not that. I mean why are you in here? You can’t be here.”

“Why not? This is the visitor’s lounge. I’m supposed to wait here.”

“Don’t lie to me. This is the interns’ lounge. I’m supposed to wait here until further instructions.”

“Sorry to break it to you, princess, but there is no such thing as an interns’ lounge. They don’t even usually have interns here so they just made you stay here.”

“Di- Did you just call me princess?”

 Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. He never saw himself flirting his way through her as Adrien and not Chat Noir but he is. He watched as his Lady’s eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks redden to a shade darker than her Ladybug suit.

“Are you,by any chance, pissed at me?” He says, before flashing a cheeky grin.

“Oh no. I’m not. Yes, I am. Why wouldn’t I be? My boss’ son is making passes at me.”

“Ah-- I’m sorry. Am I making you feel uncomfortable? It was never my intention-- I... If you’d rather have me stay quiet, I will.”

And so silence filled the room. It wasn’t that bad as it gave Adrien time to think. The blond had tried to converse with her as Chat would with the Lady but it seemed to have backfired on him. Why? He stared at Marinette hoping to find an answer but nothing ever came.

“Adrien, you’re here. I’m sorry. Your father is currently unavailable so you’ll have to wait a bit longer.” A woman, who Adrien noted was the Head of the Designing Department, declared.

“It is not a problem. I can wait.”

“If you’d like, I can tour you instead. Or maybe Marinette could--”

“No, no. It’s fine, really.” The last thing Adrien wants is Marinette being forced into something she doesn’t want to do because of a superior.

“Then, she could just keep you company here while you wait for your Father. Won’t you, Marinette?”  
“YE-YES, MA’AM!”

The sound of the woman’s heels echoed through the hallway as she left the two alone. She couldn't have made things worse for Adrien.

“You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to, you know?”

“It’s not that. I actually don’t mind talking with you. Just tone it down with the flowery, flirty words. If people heard us here in the office, things would turn out bad.”  
“Then we can _chat_?”

“And no puns too. But, yes, we can. Right now, I’m an intern and you’re the CEO’s son but outside of here we’re also partners. And I did tell you that I’d get to know you. And besides, now seems like a good time to catch up on things.”

That was when Adrien finally realized why the girl beside him didn’t go along with the usual dynamics Chat Noir shared with Ladybug. Because as they stood here, they weren’t just the heroes of Paris, they were also Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They were two people who have lives to attend to, things to protect. Rumors could’ve spread that she got her internship by having connections with the President’s son which could potentially end her career before she even started it. Plus, if the media sniffed this story, they’d milk it for all its worth and probably destroy the Agreste Corporation’s name. It seems he’d been too naive and complacent.

“Thank you, Marinette.”  
“What are partners in fighting crime for?”

The black-haired girl smiled and gestured for a fist bump and the boy happily obliged. He felt jittery sparks all over as their knuckles touched. It’s been so long since they’ve done this. And somehow, he felt that the Lady has somehow accepted him as a partner again even after all the awkwardness that ensued after they have revealed their identities to each other. Still he knew all too well of his position. He is Ladybug’s partner, _nothing more._

 

**_la douleur exquise_ **

 

“So, how are things going for you, Adrien?”

“Well, I’m taking a business program right now. My dad gave me some company shares a few months back so I thought should at least know a thing or two about them. You probably know I’m still modeling since you practically see my pictures everywhere. Nothing’s been really going on since we graduated. And I’ve been loyal to Ladybug all these years. I... Please don’t misunderstand. I wasn’t trying to--!”

“Calm down. I understand what you mean. But, hey, unlike you, I actually led an interesting college life. I had a boyfriend in uni.”

“You what...? How come I never noticed?”

Adrien has just somehow hit the ultimate low. How was he not there for his Lady when some guy hurt her? How could he have not seen that she was suffering from heartbreak? Well, like, he was one to talk. He had also once made her cry. But that’s not the point...!

“Don’t be all dejected. Chat Noir was always there when Ladybug when she needed him. I can attest to that.” Marinette assured, giving Adrien a pat on the shoulder.

“But--!”

“No buts. Chat Noir is an irreplaceable partner for Ladybug and she couldn’t have saved the day without his aide. That much you should know.”

It was unfair how she could easily see through him, how she knew exactly what words to say without crossing the line. It was unfair how she could make him feel so important, so essential even when she was not his. But somehow, he was glad because Ladybug, Marinette does care about him. Adrien rephrases his previous preposition.

 

He is Ladybug’s partner,  _**nothing less.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I never added it to the story but Marinette first revealed herself to Alya. I think she'd be most comfortable opening up to her best friend. And it'll happen later on when they are old and mature enough, as I think the current Alya is still to immature to take things in. Like, when the glasses girl's Ladybug fangirl craze dies down a bit, Mari would probably be willing, thrilled even, to tell her best friend that she is indeed ladybug.


End file.
